I reject your fantasy and substitute my own!
by kinigget
Summary: in which the author drops Orihime into Gensokyo purely for their own amusement. I might actually sort of know what I'm doing with this now, I make no guarantees
1. pilot

so hey, this is technically the first chapter of a longer story but I have _no idea what I want from this_

other than, y'know, Orihime inflicting herself on Gensokyo in interesting ways, but there's some things I have to resolve before I can really get working on this, like the different afterlives and all, so if anyone has any ideas how to resolve the fact that both canons have their own afterlives and shinigami I'd really appreciate it

but anyway, here's a taste of what I've got for this

enjoy

* * *

"all right, give me one good reason why I shouldn't exterminate you as a youkai and move on with my day"

Reimu stared hard at the girl who had just materialized in her shrine, daring her to make a wrong move.

the girl, for her part, simply looked abashed and somewhat confused. "um, well, you see, I was just experimenting with my abilities and somehow ended up here...where is 'here' by the way?"

well, that was new, someone managing to get through the barrier without Yukari's assistance. Where was that damned youkai of the boundaries anyway? this was her area of expertise after all. "we'll get to that later, first off, who are you and what do you mean 'experimenting with your abilities'?"

"ah! I'm sorry!, my name is Orihime Inoue and I have the ability to reject reality, I was using it to heal myself when I suddenly found myself transported here"

well then. "ah, that explains it then. You see, this is Gensokyo, the place where all that has been rejected by the outside world comes to live"

confusion was replaced by slowly dawning comprehension. "you mean I managed to reject _myself_? Oh I should have known something like this would happen! Why did I end up with the temperamental powerset?"

Reimu thought about asking the spacey girl what she meant by that, before deciding she really didn't want to know.

"alright, look, I can keep you here at the shrine for the time being, but sooner or later your going to have to make your own way around here. My name is Reimu Hakurei by the way, probably should have mentioned that earlier"

"Ah! it's very nice to meet you miss Hakurei!" Orihime grabbed Reimu's hand, shaking it enthusiastically "I'll be a great guest! you'll barely notice I'm here!"

Reimu kindly refrained from pointing out the irony of saying such things so enthusiastically


	2. Arrival

well would you look at that, an actual chapter. Now we all get to see just how much my writing has improved in six months

okay first of all, I have to mention that this story is going to be loosely related shorts, sort of like Iced Fairy's "Marisa's Summer Camp" if you're familiar with that story

I am entirely making this up as I go along, largely because I haven't quite figured how to plot yet, so I can't absolutely guarantee consistency or quality, but I _will_ at least promise to be entertaining

The other result of this decision is that I can work on this at any time without it really getting in the way of anything else I'm working on, like that Hellsing\Tokyo Ghoul crossover I have in my head and may eventually get underway. Or that Hellsing/Hunter X Hunter crossover I have in my head and may eventually start actually working on

you get the idea

* * *

In retrospect, Reimu realized that she really should have seen this coming.

It had been a rare peaceful day in Gensokyo. the local youkai weren't acting up, Marisa hadn't showed up to bother her, Suika was actually spending time in the little piece of heaven that the Celestials had abandoned to her, and none of the other usual suspects had appeared to freeload. So of course now _this_ was happening.

Reimu glared at the odd girl who had suddenly appeared out of thin air on top of her kotatsu and was now looking around in a bewildered daze.

"give me one good reason why I shouldn't exterminate you as a youkai right here and now and just call it a day"

The girl startled and nearly fell over before recovering and looking sheepishly at Reimu, "Um, well, I haven't done anything to you yet?'

Reimu gave the girl an even look. She cringed and tried again, "Well, you see I was just experimenting with my power, and then suddenly I was here", she looked around again, "uh, where _is_ 'here' by the way?"

...huh, well _that_ was new, an outsider making it to Gensokyo under their own power without Yukari meddling in some way? Just what _was_ this girl? and where was that damn gap hag anyway? She was the one who should be dealing with this dammit!

Reimu looked up from her fuming to find the girl looking at her expectantly.

...Oh right, she'd asked a question, "We can get to that later, first off, who are you? And what did you mean 'experimenting with your power'? What can you do?"

the girl looked mildly disappointed, but perked up at the question "Oh! Sorry! My name is Orihime Inoue and I can reject reality! I was trying to see if I could use it to heal myself. It worked, but when I looked up I was here."

Reimu nodded at this, "Ah, that makes sense then. Allow me to answer your question now: this is Gensokyo, the place those with no place to belong call home and where that which has been forgotten by the outside world thrives"

The girl - no, scratch that, _Orihime's_ look of dawning comprehension was almost comical, "You mean I managed to reject myself? Oh I just _knew_ this was going to happen someday, why did I have to get the powers with minds of their own?"

Reimu almost considered asking her what that meant, before deciding that she was dealing with enough crazy as it was and she really didn't need to add any more. Anyway, she had more pressing issues to deal with, "Okay, look, you're going to need a place to stay. For now you can stay here in the shrine, but tomorrow I'm taking you to the Human Village to see about getting you a more permanent place to stay. Oh right, my name is Reimu Hakurei by the way, probably should have mentioned that sooner"

"Ah! It's very nice to meet you miss Hakurei!" Orihime grabbed Reimu's hand and started shaking it enthusiastically "I'll be an exellent guest! you'll barely even know I'm there!"

Reimu kindly refrained from commenting. Then a thought seemed to strike the flighty girl "...I'm never going to be able to go home am I?"

...oh, right, how to put this delicately? "very few ever do" wait, shit, that wasn't delicate at all, try that again, "if it's any consolation, within a few months there likely won't be any evidence you ever existed in the outside world, so you won't have to worry about the people you left behind"

...dammit Reimu _this is why you leave the talking to Yukari!_

Oddly enough though, Orihime seemed to actually feel a bit better "oh, good, I'd hate for anything to happen to this place when my friends tried to break in"

...

what.


End file.
